Utopia
Utopia is the main RP Character of Silver Sage. About Utopia is the reincarnation of the legendary King Arthur. He grew up in the Japanese city of Fuyuki. Utopia's parents both passed away from strange, unknown effects. Utopia was found by a man named Kirei who raised Utopia like his son. Utopia soon found out that the legendary Holy Grail had appeared on Earth and, being the reincarnation of King Arthur, modeled his entire life to finding the Grail and using its magical power to grant his one, true wish. Utopia's search made him leave his "father" and into Supreme City, home of the Lookout. Utopia was trained by the members of the Lookout Crew to become as strong as them. Once his training was complete, he joined the Crew as SS' replacement. Biography 'Age 1068' In the big city of Fuyuki the cry of a newborn child isn't something of a miracle but the birth of Utopia was something special. Utopia's mother was very ill when she was pregnant, leaving many to think that the child would not make it very far. Utopia's father knew this very well. He looked up at the cold night sky the night before his child was supposed to be born. He pleaded to the heavens to do something to allow his family to make it through this. Anything possible. Up in heaven, the cry was heard. One ancient king made a deal with King Yemma to allow him to help out the family. The king merged his spirit with the newborn child, making him the reincarnation of that very king. Utopia was born a few hours later and he and his mother somehow recovered within those hours. The child was raised in the big city by his loving parents who thanked whatever spirit had helped them that night. 'Age 1083' At this time in his life, Utopia lived with Kirei, his adoptive father. He had no memory of his original parents and no knowledge of his reincarnated past. Utopia was a quiet boy and was always very depressed. It wasn't until he met a young girl named Rin that he really found joy in life. Rin was a beautiful young girl that took interest in Utopia, who was too oblivious to realize the situation. The two became fast friends and Utopia slowly became a happy, warm kid. Rin and Utopia would spend summer nights watching the stars and sharing stories. It was with Rin that Utopia had his first message from Arthur within him. This girl brought out an entirely new side of Utopia that nobody knew existed. 'Age 1086' With Rin by his side, Utopia left Fuyuki to go to Supreme City. Utopia had gotten a letter a few weeks earlier from somebody who claimed that the Lookout Crew could help Utopia find the Grail. After arriving, Utopia and Rin had a house already bought for them by the mysterious letter writer so Utopia went straight to the Lookout. He climbed it for almost 6 hours and finally reached the top. There he met the Crew. The Lookout Crew had been expecting the arrival of SS' replacement for a couple weeks and they took Utopia in right away. They each began training the new recruit with every member teaching something unique to the new kid. Utopia was the first Crew trained member of the Lookout Crew and was its finest product. Shortly after joining the Crew, Utopia came across the legendary blade Excalibur and then trained himself in swordplay. Techniques *Holy Slash - A simple attack with Excalibur. *Koki Tanto - Utopia's signature attack. He charges up energy in his left hand then grasps Excalibur and rushes at his opponent while he and the sword are covered in charged Ki energy. *Kamehameha - Standard Kamehameha. *Light of Fate - Utopia fires twin beams from both of his hands at his opponent. *Human Limit - Powers up Utopia to 10x whatever power he had before. He becomes surrounded in a faint, white aura. Only lasts for 5 minutes. *Wrath of the Holy Grail - (Finisher) Utopia grabs the Holy Grail and raises it to the sky. Energy begins pouring out of it. Utopia takes a drink of the energy then creates a massive explosion of energy which causes hundreds of Ki blasts to rain down from the sky, destroying anything in sight.